


Captain O

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Emma Swan, Deckhand Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Deckhand Hook Is Alive, Dubious Morality, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Storybrooke, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: When Dark One Emma Swan makes a wish, Deckhand Hook appears in Storybrooke, only to be spirited away by the new Dark One, Killian Jones. One shot inspired by a Tumblr post mentioning the Deckhand Hook/Dark One Hook pairing.





	Captain O

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the one shot that just wouldn't leave me alone until I put pen to paper. I stumbled across a post on Tumblr that inspired this and then I fell down the rabbit hole, emerging with this written after just one writing session. Let me know what you think but if you hate it then blame Hook (yes, both of them), their devilishly handsome-ness got to me. This is by far the most mature/explicit thing I've written and published thus far, but it didn't deserve to be hidden away on my laptop!

Emma sighed, watching from a rooftop perch as Hook, the new Dark One, paced at the docks. Since remembering he was the Dark One, the darkness had pulled him under and he didn't seem to be fighting it. After centuries as a pirate, pillaging and plundering, the darkness was a welcome friend.

For a moment, Emma wished that she had deckhand Hook beside her, the kind and innocent Hook from the Villains' storybook. He sacrificed himself for her after only knowing her for a short time and his courage still made her smile.

"What? Emma?" came Hook's voice from beside her, and she sighed as she turned, expecting another verbal lashing from the Dark One.

"Hook." she gasped slightly when she saw that this Hook was the one she'd wished for, the downtrodden deckhand.

"Y-y-you're the Dark One!" he stuttered in horror when he saw her appearance, immediately backing away from her, "Please, spare me!"

"Hook, stop! Watch out!" Emma cried out as he tripped over the edge of the roof and began to fall. She reached out, about to use her magic, when she was beaten to it.

Blood red smoke surrounded the deckhand before he hit the street below. The street was empty for a moment and Emma turned back towards the roof, the smoke appearing again as the Dark One and his twin arrived on the rooftop.

"Replaced me already, Swan?" the Dark One hissed, holding a blade to the deckhand's throat, "You have good taste. I am devilishly handsome, it makes sense for you to replace me with me."

"Let him go. This is all just a mistake." Emma said, slowly stepping forward.

"It was your mistake, thinking that you could replace me!" Hook roared, "This cowering fool could never replace me!"

The deckhand used the Dark One's distraction to his advantage. He withdrew his potato peeler from his pocket and stabbed it into the belly of his twin. He then ducked, getting barely a foot before he was frozen by magic.

The Dark One laughed and pulled the potato peeler out of himself, no blood on the blade and no damage to him.

"Perhaps you're not cowering after all? Brave at just the right moments." he murmured, slowly walking around the still deckhand, "I think I'll keep you. I do need a stress reliever."

"No! Don't you dare hurt him!" Emma hissed, raising her hand.

"Hurt him?" the Dark One smirked, releasing the deckhand and pulling him close, "I'm going to devour him."

"No." Emma replied, forming a fireball in her hand, "I will stop you."

"Will you now?" the Dark One chuckled, kissing and biting at the deckhand's neck, "It's a shame that we're not on the same side, Swan. We could have shared him."

Emma hissed in fury and threw the fireball, just seconds too late as the blood red smoke spirited them both away. She'd always known that Killian wasn't quite straight, she'd seen his appreciative glances at Robin and David, but it angered her and made her jealous too for him to so casually claim another as his own.

 

\---

 

"Is this the Jolly Roger?" the deckhand asked, looking around as they arrived in the Captain's cabin.

"Aye. My ship." the Dark One replied, studying his counterpart, "If you really are me, then you'll know all about my desires."

Hook blushed crimson as he looked down at the floor, "I'm relatively sure that our desires are somewhat different." he said, "I imagine yours are much worse."

The Dark One laughed and nodded, "I suppose you're right." he agreed, slowly approaching like a snake, "I'll make you feel good. I'll be the best lover you ever have. I'll ruin you."

"I've never been with a man before." the deckhand admitted quietly.

The Dark One smiled, trailing his fingers over the man's bicep, leaning in to kiss the nape of his neck, "There's nothing to fear. You'll enjoy every moment of your time with me."

The deckhand gasped and swallowed a little as kisses peppered his throat, "This is wrong." he murmured, "We're the same person, we shouldn't."

"Believe me, we should." the Dark One smirked, "Now, let's get you into a little less clothes and a little more shackles."

Hook blinked and found himself spread out on the bed, his arms shackled to the headboard and all of his clothes except his trousers removed.

"There's no need for this." he said, testing the strength of the irons, "I'm not going to escape."

"Believe me, there is. You'll be grateful for them. They'll keep you grounded, give you something to focus on." the Dark One replied, undressing slowly and casually, letting the garments drop to the floor around him, "Now, no more chatter. The only thing you're allowed to say is Yes, Captain, understand?"

"Yes, Captain." the deckhand parroted back without even thinking about it. He'd served others his whole life and servitude came naturally to him.

"There's a good lad." the Dark One smirked, climbing onto the bed and straddling the man, "I am your Captain now and you'll do everything that I say."

With slow, almost gentle movements, the Dark One rolled his hips, pressing himself against the clothed man beneath him.

"Now you're realizing why I kept your trousers on." he smirked, "The feeling of your, well,  _our_ length being confined as it grows will only add to this experience for you. Never let it be said that Captain Hook doesn't know how to please his partners."

The deckhand gasped and cried out a little, the sudden stimulation proving to be intense for him.

The darkness urged the Dark One on, whispering ideas of blood and murder in his mind, trying to twist his will into killing the man beneath him.

"Shut up!" he hissed in frustration, his movements getting faster and stronger until the deckhand was begging him to stop.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I'm sorry." he begged, on the edge of tears, "Please stop, you're hurting me."

The Dark One stopped immediately and dressed himself with the click of his fingers, "Stay here." he muttered before he was gone in a whirl of red smoke.

 

\---

 

"Did you kill him?" Emma asked as she found the Dark One in her living room.

"No." he replied, drinking rum from a crystal glass, "I was rough with him though."

Emma swallowed and nodded a little, "Is he alright?"

"Nothing happened, Swan." Hook assured as he looked over to her, "The voices started whispering to me and I hurt him while I was teasing him. He's not injured, just afraid I expect."

"You could let him go and I could send him home." Emma suggested gently.

Hook laughed, "And turn down the opportunity of being with a more submissive version of myself?"

"Why aren't you fighting this?" Emma asked with a frown, "Why are you letting yourself be manipulated?"

"We've had this conversation." Hook replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Killian, please." Emma tried again.

Hook growled and slammed the glass down, shattering it, "I'm not here to change my mind." he said, "I'm here to offer you one last chance. Join me, Swan, and we can share him."

Emma frowned at him, "Is he even willing? Or does consent not matter to you anymore?"

"He asked me to stop and I stopped." Hook replied with a shrug.

"If you hurt him while you were teasing him, you could kill him if the darkness takes over." Emma sighed, "Do try not to hurt him, won't you? I understand the temptation, but he's a lot more naive and innocent than you are."

"I'll return him to you when I'm done with him." Hook smirked, disappearing as quickly as he'd appeared.

Emma sighed as he left her alone, even taking the shards of glass with him. She knew that sex could distract him from the whispers of the darkness, she'd learnt that in Camelot, but it hurt to know that he was going to someone else for distraction. Was it cheating if he was with himself? Probably not, Emma reasoned.

 

\---

 

"You're still here." Hook said with slight disappointment when he found his twin still in the cabin, "I'd hoped you would have escaped. I do love a good chase."

"You told me to stay." the deckhand replied softly. He was still on the bed, although he was now covered with a blanket.

"You got out of the handcuffs though, so that's something." the Dark One said as he approached, "Do they teach slaves how to escape from cuffs?"

"I taught myself, as I'm sure that you did too." the deckhand answered, meeting his eyes.

"You know what I'm here for. Can I get what I want from you or will I need to find another?" the Dark One asked with impatience.

"Are there many versions of us in this town?" the deckhand asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Answer the question. Preferably without further sass." the Dark One snapped, his patience disappearing fast.

"Well, I can't say whether I'll be any good in bed, but I am willing." the deckhand blushed, "I hoped you'd return. You're like the version of me that's in my dreams."

"You dream about me, do you?" the Dark One chuckled softly.

"Something like that." the deckhand replied with a slight smile. He slowly stretched himself out below the blanket before he cast it to one side, revealing his naked body.

"You _were_ hoping I'd return, weren't you? I left you with your trousers on." the Dark One smirked, "Well, I can say for certain that we are both devilishly handsome."

"No chains this time." the deckhand said as the Dark One approached, "Let me quieten the noise inside your head."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day, love." the Dark One smiled teasingly, climbing onto the bed above the other man.

"I don't know where to start." the deckhand blushed, reaching out and pressing his hand against the Dark One's chest. He ran his fingers through the chest hair, slipping his hand inside the shirt to continue his exploration.

"Start at the beginning. Undress me. Explore. Touch. Taste." the Dark One urged, "We may be the same person, but our bodies have different histories."

"Have you had many lovers?" the deckhand asked as he pushed the leather jacket from the Dark One's shoulders.

"Aye. Too many to name or to count." the Dark One chuckled, "I'm known in many, many realms for my abilities beneath the sheets."

The deckhand pushed the shirt from the other man's shoulders, using his hook to throw it to the floor.

"Do you know what they call me in Agrabah?" the Dark One purred as he moved down the deckhand's body, placing kisses and bites on his chest and stomach, "They call me _Captain O_."

"Oh!" the deckhand gasped, his hips jumping upwards without any conscious thought as the Dark One licked his length with his talented tongue.

"That's why I have that moniker in Agrabah, dearie." the Dark One chuckled, "You'll be screaming my name tonight, I assure you."

 

\---

 

"Don't stop, Captain!" the deckhand cried out, hand and hook clinging to the headboard as the Dark One's powerful thrusts made his whole body burn with pleasure. He'd been with a few women, ladies of the night mostly, during his time in various ports, but he'd never felt anything like the pleasure that his twin was bringing him.

"Say it again! Say my name!" the dark pirate hissed as he moved closer and closer to his own climax.

"Captain!" the deckhand panted, "My Captain!"

With a roar, the Dark One came. A wave of dark magic hit the room as he fell forward, panting a little and riding out each wave of pleasure.

The deckhand gasped and came too, with no manual stimulation required. He could barely breathe, his whole body tingling as though the slightest touch might send him spiralling into another orgasm.

"Good lad." the Dark One murmured, patting his back as he pulled out and lay beside him.

The deckhand slowly rolled over, taking his time to catch his breath as he looked up at the sparkling dark magic that clung to the walls and ceiling.

The Dark One lazily waved a hand and the magic moved together to form a detailed map of the realms, "That's where we are. The Land Without Magic." he said, pointing up at the edge of the map.

"But you have magic, you've just used it." the deckhand replied, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Aye. The town has magic, but it doesn't exist in the rest of the realm." the Dark One explained, "It was brought over by a Curse."

"How fascinating." the deckhand admitted, leaning up and kissing the Dark One.

The Dark One allowed the kiss but then pushed him back; "I have a better use in mind for your luscious lips."

"Aye Captain." the deckhand smirked, sliding lower to give his twin what he truly wanted.

 

\---

 

Killian Jones, slave and downtrodden deckhand, had never experienced a night quite like it. He was used to not getting much sleep, to being manhandled, but he'd never felt as bone-tired as he did after a night in the Dark One's bed. The man was an insatiable force to be reckoned with, wanting more and more, pushing the deckhand into orgasm after orgasm.

"Ah!" Hook cried out, his back arching up from the mattress as he felt a very familiar wetness embrace his length. Any lasting soreness from the night before had been healed by his dark twin, but his whole body still felt sensitive to every touch.

"I love the sounds you make." the Dark One murmured as he pulled back, looking up at the other man from beneath the sheets, "Can you do it, love? Just one more?"

"I fear that my entire being may shatter- oh, Lord above -if you continue!" the deckhand gasped, his eyes clamped shut and his hand clinging to the headboard as he tried to catch his breath.

The Dark One laughed, "Come on, you can do it." he urged, taking him into his mouth once more.

"Captain! Oh God!" the deckhand gasped, letting out a pained cry as he came again. His body was exhausted, used to the point where pleasure had become pain.

"Good lad. Sleep now." the Dark One soothed as dawn broke, filling the cabin with a warm orange glow, "Rest."

The deckhand nodded a little, curling into his side and letting himself fall into sleep.

The Dark One gently wiped away the tears that had fallen from his counterpart's eyes. He stayed in bed with him for a short while before he left him alone to slumber in peace.

 

\---

 

"I know what I'm going to do." the deckhand spoke as he dressed himself with shaking fingers. He'd rested for the majority of the day, but he still felt unsteady and drained of energy.

"What are you going on about now?" the Dark One asked, sharpening his hook.

"I'm not going to be a slave anymore. I'm going to escape and make a name for myself." the deckhand continued, checking his appearance in the mirror, "I'm going to travel the world and bring pleasure."

"You're going to be a whore?" the Dark One smirked, "I really have corrupted you."

"Anything is better than the life of a lowly deckhand. You've opened my eyes." the deckhand admitted with a smile.

The Dark One rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, transporting them both to Emma Swan's living room.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed, rushing towards the deckhand, "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better." Hook admitted with a bright smile.

"He's still a little shaky. He didn't get much sleep and the endorphins have given him a high." the Dark One explained, "Return him when you're ready, I'm done with him."

"Thank you." the deckhand said, striding forward and kissing his other self gently.

The Dark One allowed the kiss, nodded slightly and was gone in a swirl of red smoke.

"He's gone now. You can tell me the truth. Did he hurt you?" Emma asked, concern on her face.

"Hurt me?" Hook laughed, "He gave me the best night of my entire life."

"Wow." Emma murmured with scepticism, "Maybe you should sit down until you're feeling better?"

"Emma, I couldn't possibly feel any better." Hook assured her gently, "Send me home to my realm. I have to improve my life and there's no time like the present."

Emma nodded and smiled, "Be careful." she warned, stepping back from him. She closed her eyes and wished that he be returned to his own realm. When she opened her eyes, he was gone, as if he'd never been there in the first place.


End file.
